With the advance of modern technology industries, various electronic devices have changed the life styles of modern people. For example, the electronic devices include smart phones, tablet computers, intelligent wearable devices, or the like.
Generally, the commercially available electronic device is equipped with one battery unit. However, the use of the electronic device still has some drawbacks. For example, in case that the electric quantity of the battery is insufficient, it is necessary to replace the battery unit with a new battery unit having higher electric quantity or additionally purchase an external power source (e.g., a mobile power bank) to immediately charge the built-in battery unit of the electronic device. In such way, the electronic device can be continuously operated. That is, the conventional electronic device is not user-friendly.
Moreover, in case that the electronic device is equipped with a new battery unit, some problems occur. For example, there is a voltage difference between the new battery unit and the old battery unit. The battery unit having the higher potential will charge the battery unit having the lower potential. If the voltage difference is very large, a higher current may flow through the two battery units. Under this circumstance, the battery units have the increased risk of suffering from explosion.
In case that the electronic device is equipped with plural new battery units, the electric power conversion efficiency between the battery units is adversely affected. Since the original electronic device is unable to read the information about the newly-added battery units, use of the electronic device is neither convenient nor safe.
For solving the drawbacks of the conventional technologies, there is a need of providing a novel and convenient battery power supply system by integrating the existing electronic device with the battery power supply technology.